Neox Xayus
'Bio' Personality: '''Neox is usualy very...derpy, but she can be serious. She can be smart, but sometimes is very ignorant. She also has a bit of a temper, and can get pissed off very easily, which can lead to stuff going the wrong way. '''Physical Features: '''Has orange, black, and blue artificial fur (since she's a robot). She has horn things coming off from her mask-like-thing. Her wings are sort of batlike and her tail is more dragonlike, she also has claws on both her feet and hands. The necklace she wears is optional, but most of the time she doesnt have it, also, right between the necklace is the normal chest spike. Her eye is supposed to be robotlike, and she can use it to scan things like locked doors. '''Extra: '''She has Centric's gem, which was given to her after Xos was killed. It's basically her life force, and she can summon it for a brief amout of time to give her abilities a powerup. However, if the gem is removed or destroyed, she'll go on shut-down (robot version of "I just died"). '''Age: '''13 '''Gender: '''Female '''Nickname: '''Neox, Nyax '''Height: '''6'0" '''Weight: 150 lbs (I'm made of metal, what?) 'Backstory' Neox actually used to not be "Neox". She used to be one of the aurafians fighting in the War of Aura (explained in paragraph ). Her name then was Ara, one of the five aura guardians (explained in paragraph ) that helped guard the planet they lived on, Aurafion. The way that Ara came to being was when her father, Nexos was killed by Chronozone, a robotic dragon from Centric (explained in paragraph ). When Nexos died, he split into two energies. One was made of pure aura, and the other dark energy. The one with the dark energy was taken by Chronozone back to Centric to be put in a robotic design he had been working on. Meanwhile, the Aurafion team discovered Nexos's death and brought the energy of pure aura back to their base, where it eventually transformed into Ara. Ara actually never knew who her father was, and she found out about her dark counterpart only a little while after his death. When the two met, they fought like normal enemies, not know each other was thei sibling (oh, by the way, the dark entity was named Xos). Xos eventually won the battle, and sent Ara back wounded. When she returned Exron (the current king of Aurafion, and Nexos's former apprentice) decided that they should tell her the truth. Instead of being enraged at her brother for staying over with Chronozone, she actually ended up caring about him. Back with Xos, he asked about Ara and wanted to know who she was. After annoying the shit out of Chronozone for a few days, he finally told him who she was, and Xos felt the exact same way Ara had felt about him. A few weeks later, Exron's group led an invasion on Centric, planning to take Chronozone out. Ara, being part of the stealth team, was separated from her group by some of Chronozone's creations, Corruption, Sparx, and Armageddon. Apprently these three were all brothers of Xos, thus being the brothers of Ara herself. They fought, and left Ara with Chronozone when he arrived. Being wounded so much, Ara couldn't fight Chronozone, and ended up having her life force slowly sucked out of her. Xos, meanwhile, was patrolling Centric, and saw Ara. He decided that he should save her, and warped her away from a confused Chronozone. The next month, Primein (Exron's main man, also the rival of Xos) encountered Xos on a mission in Aurafion. Primein ended up winning, and almost killing Xos, if it weren't for Ara. Ara, currently, was heading for a battle close to the main castle, when she sensed Xos's energy. Confused she followed it until she found the two, with Xos fainted and almost dead. Just as Primein was about to give the final blow, she ran infront of Xos and took the slice from his blade, right to the neck, killing her. Primein had no choice but to bring Ara back, and leave Xos behind. When Primein got back to their base, they had the usual burial for a fallen comrade, everyone attended, and the aura guardians helped with the burial. However, there was something they forgot to bury, which was a sliver of Ara's energy. This energy was concealed away somewhere in the castle walls, and hundreds of years later, it reformed into Neox, who was found stuck in one of the walls. She honestly, was not smart AT ALL anymore, and had forgotten ALL of her past. They kept it from her for a long time, until gradually she began to learn about herself (Link here: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtBYFs6r-yQ4WYir7i115H3SwyF_1PNVJ ), and now we get to current time. 'Current Time' Currently Neox trains with Grey, learning how to strategize and such. Starswirl keeps trying to kill Grey and get revenge on him, getting his spine almost ripped out one time. 'Abilities' Overview/Techniques: '''She can control electricity, darkness, and aura. Other than that she can really only use physical attacks such as, punches, kicks, all that stuff. One of her favorite tricks is coat one of her hands in electricity, then punch a foe to paralyze him/her. Another one of her techniques she likes to use is charging a blast, absorbing it, which coats her in energy, then smashes right into the opponent, this DOES cause some recoil, though. Also, her own moves are unable to effect her. '''Stats: Her defense stats aren't the best, since she likes to invest them most in speed and sp.attack and attack. Weapon: Aura Cannon: 'Neox uses a canon, with sharp edges to double as a blade/sword. This cannon enhances her moves a little bit, and is fun to use. '''Item: Centric's gem: '''Increases power x3. For RPs this lasts as long as I want it to. For series battles it usually lasts 2-3 turns. 'Forms Normal Form (Main): 'Neox's normal form, it has her usual attacks and strength. '''Xenon (Accesable): '''Eh...Not really a form, but it's more or less Xenon taking me over. The attacks are raised a lot more (I'll add a section for Xenon). '''Supreme Dragon Form (Accesable): '''In this form Neox becomes as powerful as Xos's supreme dragon form, with his gem. This form is actually considered evil, just like Xenon, but Neox has full control. With the Centric gem unlocked, SD Neox's power increases greatly, however, her and Xos's dragon form still have a huge weakness to each other, and will most likely revert each other to their main forms if they battle. 'Friends Acheron Xos (Sort of) Grey Chronixir Out Of Story Friends Makashu Madaki DFreak22 The Floor (Piflare564, or Flare) CyberBlade99X (The guy who makes giant epic sprites and does shading epicly) Neon, Bjorn Darkrai-X (That one manly guy) Acheron Nefarious (I still call him Silva, but w/e) Arctus Dracon (PokeSpriter69) PiptinasAdventures 'In Story Enemies' Makashu Madaki DFreak22 The Floor (Piflare564, or Flare) CyberBlade99X Neon, Bjorn Darkrai-X (That one manly guy) Arctus Dracon (PokeSpriter69) PiptinasAdventures Dardagon (Deceased?) Exron Primein Starswirl The Aura Guardians (They annoy her a lot, though. And she hates Koryama, who is the Guardian leader) 'Quotes' "*Aol noises*" "I'm pretty sure your power level is about the same as your IQ, they're both pathetically low." "OW! MY FACE HURTS!" "So when do we get to kick the bad guys' asses? o3o" "OH GOD. HE'S GOT A GUN! AND IT'S SIDEWAAAAAAAYS! *ducks*" "Leedle" 'Xenon' Xenon is now basically Neox's best friend. Xenon was created by Corruption, using part of his energy, Corruption crated a bit of power that was absorbed into Neox and contaminated her. Xenon was growing stronger off of Neox, whever Neox got an upgrade or gained power, so did Xenon. And when Neox finally received her newest upgrade, Xenon could now talk to her fluidly through her mind. She can only control darkness and aura though. Category:Spriter